Tekad
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Tentang Jess dan Nanami. Saya ga jago bikin summary, maaf.


Rikues dari **Ratu Galau**... setahun (lebih) yang lalu orz Maaf ya luama. Dan masih ada 2 rikues lagi. Tapi Insya Allah (walau luama) berusaha buat saya tunaikan satu2 :'') Semoga memuaskan.

* * *

Harus kuakui, kematian Lady Annabelle merupakan pukulan yang besar bagiku, dan tak terelakkan lagi, juga bagi penduduk Muse. Kami marah. Putus asa, frustasi, dan dendam. Dengan rasa itulah kami menggempur diri, dengan satu tujuan pasti. Menang dan balas dendam, pada perang yang merenggut pemimpin terbaik kami, pada Luca Blight yang menyulut semua ini, dan terutama, pada Riou Genkaku yang telah membunuhnya. Kami bertahan hidup dengan rasa itu berkobar-kobar di dada kami, setidaknya sampai hari kemarin.

Keputusan untuk akhirnya mempercayai Riou Genkaku dan menjadi sekutunya adalah keputusan yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Sejak Lady Annabelle tewas, aku terus meyakinkan diriku untuk balas dendam dan tak akan pernah memaafkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Tapi ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatku akhirnya luluh, menyetujui perjanjian damai kami dan kembali ke rencana semula, bersatu-padu dalam mengalahkan Highland.

Yang membuatku terpukul bukanlah fakta kalau aku ternyata berhasil memaafkannya. Bukan juga fakta kalau ternyata, tentaraku terlihat sudah memaafkan Riou Genkaku terlebih dahulu daripada aku sendiri, terlihat dari ekspresi gembira mereka saat mengetahui kami kembali menggempur kekuatan bersama. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku terpukul adalah saat aku menyadari kalau kemarahan dan kebencian meluap yang kurasakan selama ini sebenarnya bukan kuarahkan pada Riou Genkaku. Tapi lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Sulit bagiku untuk menerima fakta itu, dan lebih sulit lagi saat menyadarinya dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan perasaan bersalah itu. Perasaan bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Lady Annabelle, karena tak melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Jowy Artreides ataupun salah satu dari tiga sekawan itu. Menyalahkan Riou Genkaku lebih mudah rasanya, makanya itu yang kulakukan selama ini. Tapi aku harus menerima sejak hari Tinto berhasil direbut kembali, kalau perasaan kekanak-kanakanku itu tak akan bisa menyelesaikan apapun. Hanya memperburuk suasana.

Dengan perasaan seperti itu, aku bertekad untuk tak akan membiarkan hal buruk semacam itu terjadi lagi. Tak boleh ada lagi yang tewas dan celaka karena keputusan egoisku—seperti yang terjadi pada tentara di Tinto. Penyerahan jabatanku sebagai Mayor kepada Fitcher bukan pelemparan tanggung jawab. Aku sadar penuh posisi itu tak layak untuk pemuda emosional seperti aku.

* * *

Setelah Muse dan Dunan bekerja sama, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan dibandingkan tempat lainnya. Selain karena aku merasa butuh lebih banyak wawasan dan masukan dari berbagai buku yang kubaca, perpustakaan satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa menyendiri tanpa perlu khawatir diganggu orang lain. Dengan buku di tangan dan wajah serius, mata terpusat pada tiap jejak huruf, tak akan ada yang berminat mendekat dan mengajakmu mengobrol kecuali itu hal yang cukup penting. Tempat sempurna untukku terus-menerus meyakinkan pikiran kalau aku tak akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Tapi hari itu, ketenanganku yang nyaman sedikit terusik oleh suara melengking seorang gadis dari rak buku sebelahku. Suara yang familiar. Gadis itu nampak sedikit berdebat dengan seseorang, yang, juga bersuara familiar. Suara yang sejujurnya membuatku ingin menyingkir cepat-cepat karena berada di dekatnya tanpa ada urusan penting membuatku tak nyaman, tapi gerakanku yang hendak menyingkir terhenti oleh suara si gadis yang memanggil namaku.

"Ah, kebetulan, Jess!"

_Kebetulan_, kata yang berarti, kemungkinan besar aku tak bisa menyingkir begitu saja dari tempat itu. Yang gadis sebenarnya bukan masalah besar sampai aku merasa harus mendengar kata-katanya, tapi yang di sebelahnya, Riou—Lord Riou membuatku tak bisa tidak menghiraukannya. Terlalu banyak perasaan bersalah dan hutang budi yang membuatku tidak bisa menyingkir begitu saja.

"Ya?" Akhirnya kurespon sapaannya dengan nada yang agak membosankan, tapi si gadis tampak tak peduli. "Aku ingin minta pendapatmu! Barusan Riou bilang sebaiknya aku tak perlu capek-capek lagi memasak untuknya karena itu akan mengambil pekerjaan Hai Yo, tapi aku tak setuju. Tidak itu saja, dia juga menyisakan banyak sekali masakanku semalam dan berakhir akan terbuang sia-sia kalau tak segera dihabiskan. Tidakkah kau berpikir itu kejam?"

Aku tidak mengerti pola pikir gadis histeris yang merasa menghebohkan masakan adalah hal yang luar biasa penting untuk mengganggu pikiran seorang pemimpin pasukan tentara. Aku merasa tak ada gunanya aku berada di sini, tapi tatapan Lord Riou yang seolah memohon agar aku tetap tinggal-lah yang membuat kakiku tetap berdiri tegak di tempat dan tidak memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan keributan konyol itu dan segera menyingkir.

"Kurasa ucapannya benar. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan waktumu untuk hal lain yang lebih berharga?" Saat kuucapkan itu, ekspresi gadis itu mengeras, jelas barusan bukan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. Aku segera menambahkan, "Maksudku—Lord Riou benar, kita sudah punya Hai Yo yang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Sementara kau pasti bisa melakukan hal lain yang belum dilakukan orang lain." Aku berpikir keras, "Misalnya berlatih bela diri agar lebih kuat. Ya, benar, kau sering menyertai Lord Riou dalam perjalanan kesana-kemari, kan? Dengan menjadi lebih kuat, kau bisa melindungi Lord Riou. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?"

Aku yakin tatapan Lord Riou padaku adalah tatapan penuh terima kasih paling tulus yang pernah kulihat, sementara ekspresi mengeras pada wajah si gadis berbaju merah muda itu melunak, walau belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Tapi tetap saja, menyia-nyiakan makanan adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan, kan? Apalagi oleh seorang pemimpin! Contoh yang nggak baik untuk anak buahnya," gadis itu mengirim tatapan tajam pada Lord Riou, "Setidaknya makanan yang semalam kumasak harus dihabiskan." Ia membuang wajahnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Lord Riou berdehem, "Maaf, Nanami. Aku baru ingat, Shu menyuruhku menemuinya karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, empat mata." Dia menekankan dua kata terakhir karena tak ingin kakak perempuannya ini ikut, sepertinya. "Karena itu aku permisi dulu—soal ini kita bahas lagi nanti. Sampai nanti, Nanami, Jess!"

Dengan itu, ia segera berlalu pergi. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga dari Lord Riou, pemuda yang bisa menaklukan Luca Blight, gerakannya begitu cepat karena sosoknya segera tak terlihat dalam waktu sekian detik.

"Aaaakh, dia kabur!" Si gadis berambut cokelat mendengus kesal, lalu mengirimkan tatapan tajam padaku. "Kalau begitu, Jess. Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini? Berarti kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?"

"Aku sibuk. Ada banyak buku yang harus kubaca."

"Tidak sibuk, berarti. Buku bisa dibaca kapan saja. Ayo, kau harus ikut aku!"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia segera menarik tanganku keluar dari perpustakaan. Untuk ukuran perempuan, genggaman tangannya kuat sekali. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Dengan jari-jari yang kurus dan pergelangan tangan yang kecil, dari mana tenaga sebesar itu berasal? "Tunggu, hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan aku!" Aku berusaha memberontak, tapi dia tidak peduli. Beberapa orang yang kami lewati menatap heran. Aku jelas bisa mendengar Sid berbisik lirih saat aku melewatinya, _'nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk…'_ dan itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Akan kulepaskan kalau kau berjanji tak akan kabur." Jawabannya terdengar lebih ceria kali ini, dengan nada bicara yang dimain-mainkan. "Iya, aku janji, jadi lepaskan aku!" Teriakku emosi. "Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku begitu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Senyum tersungging lebar, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa sadar tahu-tahu kami sudah ada di depan tempatnya Leona saja. "Kau harus habiskan masakan yang kubuat semalam sebagai gantinya Riou. Mubazir, kan. Karena pemimpinnya sedang sibuk, berarti bawahannya yang harus melakukan tugas yang tak sempat dilakukan pemimpinnya—kau."

Jari telunjuk menuding ke arahku, dekat sekali.

"Ap—apaan itu! Kau menarikku dari perpustakaan sampai ke sini," Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi, "Hanya untuk hal remeh macam itu? Lupakan. Aku ingin kembali ke perpustakaan." Kubalik badanku bersiap menempuh rute kembali ke perpustakaan, tapi dengan segera diraihnya lagi pergelangan tanganku. Genggamannya lebih erat kali ini. "Kau sudah janji!" Ia menagih, "Lagipula, kau sendiri harusnya tahu kan pentingnya menghemat makanan? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Greenhill gara-gara kekurangan makanan! Dalam keadaan perang seperti ini, tak boleh ada makanan yang tersia-sia. Aku tak sanggup habiskan sendiri, kau harus bantu aku!"

Alasan yang ia kemukakan membuatku merasa tertohok. Insiden Greenhill terjadi karena kesalahan pengungsi dari Muse juga. Yang berarti, kesalahanku karena tak bisa memimpin sebagai Mayor dengan becus. Aku menggigit bibirku, membalik tubuhku dan menatapnya dalam diam. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang ini pasti sangat tak enak dilihat, dengan alis terkerut dan bibir merenggut. "Baiklah, aku paham! Aku hanya perlu menghabiskannya saja, kan? Memang kau masak sebanyak apa?" Kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya—berhasil, kali ini, dan kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Cepat, bawa aku ke sana. Aku tak ingin buang waktu."

Senyum senang segera merekah di bibirnya dan dia mengangguk semangat. "Lewat sini! Semuanya ada di kamar Riou." Walau dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, aku mengikutinya. Melewati bar, gadis itu melambai singkat pada Viktor yang sedang minum-minum dengan Valeria, menelusuri ruang tengah tempat Luc biasa berdiri, dan menaiki tangga menuju ke arah lift. Kami menunggu sampai lift itu tiba di lantai satu.

"Riou," tiba-tiba gadis itu memecah keheningan, membuatku menoleh. "Hn?"

"Riou… apa menurutmu Riou tak akan apa-apa?" Ia bertanya padaku, ekspresi ceria yang sedari tadi terpasang berubah menjadi ekspresi sedikit sedih, "Aku khawatir. Beberapa hari ini dia kurang tidur, harus kesana-kemari, dan semua orang menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Hei, Jess. Apa menurutmu ia tak akan apa-apa? Apa perang ini bisa kita menangkan? Apa menurutmu—"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat pintu lift terbuka dan siap membawa kami ke lantai atas. Ia memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya masuk, menekan tombol untuk naik ke lantai paling atas, tempat kamar Lord Riou berada.

"Ya?"

Aku menuntut lanjutan dari kata-katanya sebelum masuk lift tadi. Ia tak segera menjawab. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, lupakan. Maaf sudah bertanya seperti itu."

Ia bersandar pada dinding lift, kepalanya menunduk. Seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aku mendengus. "Pesimis sama sekali tak akan membantu," ucapku, mungkin kelewat dingin. Ia tersentak, tapi tak mengucapkan apa-apa, seolah menunggu aku melanjutkan kalimatku. "Yang harus kita pikirkan saat sedang perang adalah bagaimana cara mendapat kemenangan. Bagaimana agar semua ini cepat diakhiri. Itu yang diinginkan Lord Riou, kan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kami hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli pada perang ini." Matanya masih terpaut pada lantai saat mengucapkan itu. "Aku hanya ingin hidup damai bertiga dengan Riou dan Jowy. Hanya itu. Tapi semua ini tidak adil. Kenapa kami harus terlibat dengan semua ini? Kami—Riou dan Jowy," ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "Hanya anak-anak kan? Kenapa harus menanggung beban sebesar ini? Ini tidak adil, Jess. Tak bisakah kami serahkan peperangan ini pada orang dewasa saja?" Satu kakinya menginjak lantai lift dengan keras, "Bahkan Riou sulit bangun tidur kalau tak dibangunkan. Pemimpin tentara macam apa itu." Suaranya makin lirih.

"Kalau Lord Riou mendengarmu, kakaknya sendiri bicara demikian, ia pasti sedih." Tatapan mataku beralih pada angka yang menunjukkan letak lantai pada ruangan lift, "Perang ini pasti berakhir. Lalu kalian, kau, Lord Riou, dan—" Aku tak suka menyebut nama itu, nama pembunuh Lady Annabelle, tapi kuucapkan juga. "Dan Jowy, aku tak mengerti apa masalahnya. Tapi yang kulihat, ikatan kalian bukan ikatan biasa. Kalian pasti bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Ia tak tampak yakin. "Kau yakin?"

"Hnn! Iya! Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini membuatku kesal." Aku menatap sebal pada angka yang menunjukkan angka tiga, "Lakukan saja yang kau bisa. Masak makanan yang sehat banyak-banyak untuk Lord Riou, ia pasti senang."

Tiba-tiba senyumnya merekah. Ia mengangguk. "Nn, kau benar. Itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendukungnya. Aah, kita sudah sampai."

Pintu lift terbuka, membawa kami ke lantai khusus, kamar Lord Riou. "Nah, di sini. Panci makanannya tadi kuletakkan di sana." Ia membawaku masuk, melewati sekat pembatas kamar—aku tidak yakin apa sebenarnya ini boleh, masuk begitu saja. Tapi karena dia yang menyuruhku… kurasa seharusnya tak apa.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Sebelum kami tiba ke tempat di mana 'makanan' yang dibicarakan ini berada, ia kemudian membalik badannya dan menatap ke arahku. "Hari ini, aku akan masak yang banyak. Banyaak, untuk semuanya! Masakan Hai Yo memang enak, tapi kurasa, kurang sehat. Aku akan masak masakan yang sehat untuk semuanya, supaya bisa bertarung lebih semangat! Bagaimana menurutmu, Jess?"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Yah, kurasa, itu juga boleh…"

Senyum yang ia lengkungan setelah mendengar jawabanku barusan terlihat begitu ceria, begitu gembira, yang membuatku secara refleks ikut membentuk lengkungan pada bibirku.

Melihat seseorang yang begini tulus berusaha keras untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya, aku merasa, walau hanya sedikit, melihat kemiripan gadis ini dengan Lady Annabelle.

_Lady Annabelle, bolehkah aku percaya pada mereka—gadis ini, Lord Riou, dan… Jowy Blight?_

**-Tiga puluh menit kemudian-**

…Kutarik kembali kata-kataku barusan. GADIS INI TIDAK ADA MIRIP-MIRIPNYA DENGAN LADY ANNABELLE!

**-End-**

**A/N:** Tiga puluh menit kemudian: Jess akhirnya masak masakannya Nanami, maksudnya. Rest In Peace, Jess.


End file.
